


Guess What?

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: Omg I love your fics! They're all so good! You are a blessed human being, and your a/b/o fics come straight from the fan fic gods I swear. I have a mighty need for platonic omega Hinata and Yamaguchi. Of course at your convenience ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending in your prompt anon :) I hope I did it justice...

Tadashi was so completely and utterly nervous that it felt like his veins were filled with nothing but adrenaline. In a way, the omega had been waiting and looking forward to this moment for what felt like forever, dreaming about how he’d tell everyone and what he would say, but the anxiety was still there.

Rapping smartly against the wooden door of the Kageyama home, apprehension made him tremble with excitement, his face splitting in two as he smiled.

“Coming!” a familiar voice called from within, and Tadashi waited patiently on the front porch until the door opened wide.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Tadashi leant down to envelope his friend in a hug.

Shouyou’s bright orange hair stuck up haphazardly as if he’d just gotten out of bed, and his clothes resembled his nightwear get up, too. His shirt was at least five times too big for him though, so Tadashi wouldn’t be too surprised if Tobio came home and started complaining about his little omega stealing his shirts.

“Hiya, Tada-chan,” Shouyou grinned up at the taller omega, who’s beam in return was full of sparkling white teeth and dimples, “Who would’ve thought walking around would be this hard?”

The redhead stepped aside so his friend could get past before closing it softly behind them. The Kageyama household had always smelt like food and Air Salonpas, perhaps with the lingering smell of volleyballs as well, but now the scent had changed, something stronger overriding it all.

The smell of nesting omega.

Shouyou was a little over seven months pregnant now, with two little baby boys rolling around in his belly and kicking at his bladder, and he’d begun nesting subconsciously in preparation of their birth a short while ago.

They’d managed to figure out what was going on after half of Tobio’s jumpers disappeared mysteriously and without a trace before being found in a little corner of their bedroom closet, making up a soft little nest for Shouyou to settle into. The redhead had a thing for his alpha’s clothes; there was no doubt about it.

“Come sit with me in the lounge room, Tadashi! I was just about to start this slasher movie I found at the movie rental place last night while I waited for you… I have popcorn and everything.” Called out as he waddled down the hall and turned into a room on the left.

Shouyou was already buried underneath a mountain of blankets and sitting on the sofa by the time Tadashi got there, a bowl of buttered popcorn balanced precariously on top of his rounded stomach.

“Uh, yeah, okay…” Tadashi settled down beside the smaller omega, but he reached over to stop Shouyou from pressing play, “I gotta tell you something first, though.”

“What’s up?” Shouyou was evidentially curious, as he’d even turned his body to face Tadashi, who took a deep breath before beginning.

“Well, you know how Tsukki and I… How we’ve been trying to get pregnant?”

Shouyou’s jaw dropped, and he whispered something that sounded a lot like, “Holy shit get the fuck out.”

Tadashi blushed and dropped his gaze to his hands that he was wringing in his lap. “Well, we’d been trying for a while, and we were considering going to a fertility doctor because we were having a bit of trouble… But last heat I just kind of… Conceived?”

If Shouyou was in any condition to jump up and dance around the room, he would’ve done just that. As things were, he almost overturned the popcorn bowl in his hurry to embrace his fellow omega, and he came very close to bursting Tadashi’s eardrums with the high-pitched squeal that he released.

“I knew it! I knew it as soon as you called to ask if you could come over! I freaking knew it!” He was shouting, and maybe even crying a little, because Tadashi’s shoulder definitely felt more than a little damp.

“How many people have you told?” Shouyou asked, surreptitiously swiping at his eyes.

“Just Tsukki and you,” Tadashi gave his friend a watery smile, emotions about to take over for him as well, “I’m gonna call my mum tonight, and she’ll probably tell my sisters… And I think Tsukki’s told Akiteru as well.”

Reality was finally settling in for Tadashi. He was pregnant. He was going to have a baby.

Tadashi couldn’t wait.

The taller omega tucked himself into Shouyou’s side, the two hugging and squeeing over the fact that _now they were both pregnant and having babies_.  They placed the popcorn between them and started the movie, the opening credits filling the room with creepy music.

In the end, they barely even watched the movie, instead talking about room colours and names, and then completely ignoring the movie when Shouyou’s babies started kicking. It wasn’t really a good movie anyway; it had most likely completely skipped the theatres and gone straight to DVD. Therefore, the terrible acting and awful special effects could very well be blamed for the two of them falling asleep halfway through.

*

When Tobio came home from volleyball practice, he went in search of his omega and found the television showing some chick halfway through being stabbed to death. The alpha flinched before grabbing the remote and pausing it before turning to where his omega was fast asleep, his best friend in a similar state beside him. Both of them were swaddled in soft blankets, an empty bowl of popcorn lying upside down on the floor, a few kernels surrounding it.

Not that Tobio minded the mess.

What he did mind was having to call Kei to tell him that his omega was once again sleeping on Tobio’s couch, and would he like to collect Tadashi before 11.30pm this time?

For a moment, Tobio considered waking the omegas up for some dinner, but one look at them peacefully sleeping was all it took for him to change his mind. Instead, he picked up a blanket that they’d probably kicked off and draped it over the two omegas before their combined scents made him pause for a moment.

_So they finally managed to get pregnant, huh?_

Tobio smiled to himself as he left the lounge to go make himself food; Tadashi was most likely ecstatic. Tobio would have to offer his congratulations once he returned to the world of the living.

The alpha was actually pretty happy for the omega and his arse of a mate, or at least, he _was_ right up until the moment that he realised. The play dates. The birthday parties. The very possible _date_ -dates. Tobio would probably end up being related to Tsukishima fucking Kei because hell only knew how hard Shouyou and Tadashi would ship their children together.

Tobio groaned.

Best to be thankful for whatever freedom he had now.

*

“I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?” Even Shouyou’s voice was drowsy, he was that tired.

Not that Tadashi could say anything. He was just as exhausted, and he still had to call his mother to tell her the news.

“Yeah, of course, Shou.”

Tadashi gave his friend a quick hug before a disgruntled Tsukki began to guide him back to the car. The alpha was acting all grumpy and unimpressed that Tadashi had once again made himself so tired that travel by public transport wouldn’t be highly recommended by anyone. Not that Tsukki liked the thought of his omega using public transport alone at all, but at this time of night? Forget it.

The gangly omega did know for a fact, though, that Tsukki didn’t really mind his and Shouyou’s friendship as much as he said he did. Shouyou was a happy, colourful part of Tadashi’s life, and it was only natural for omegas to be friendly around one another.

Driving home was almost completely quiet, the radio only playing Tsukki’s classical station very softly, and the car was almost silent as it sped along the highway. It wasn’t long before Tadashi nodded off again, but not before he whispered an _I love you_ to his sweet, caring alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ~~  
> If anyone else has any prompts please leave a message here or drop one into my inbox on tumblr :D Follow me too if you want to know when updates happen and have random fanfic crap fill your dash
> 
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
